Chronicles of The Purple Dragon
by Drag0n.Runner
Summary: Now that Malefor, The Dark Master has been defated, a new era has begun, Spyro and Cynder now settle down and plan to have normal lives when an Ancient Evil force rises from the ashes of Malefor's defeat, nothing will ever be the same again. [Spyro X Cynder elements]
1. Awakening

**A/N: hello and welcome to my long awaited Chronicles of The Purple Dragon please remember this my First Story ever! so plase leave a comment like and leave some constuctive3 critism it is greatly appreicated.**

 **until next chapter**

 **-Dragon**

\-- ** _Chronicles of The Purple Dragon_** \--

 ** _The fates of many,_**

 ** _Lies in one,_**

 ** _Embark on a Journey,_**

 ** _From one end to the other,_**

 ** _Betrayal at every corner,_**

 ** _Ancient enemies arise,_**

 ** _The cursed one fell,_**

 ** _To the paws of 4,_**

 ** _Elusive and deadly,_**

 ** _But at the end,_**

 ** _There is always a light,_**

 ** _in the dark,_**

 ** _And at every corner,_**

 ** _Lies a better future_**.

Ow… Since when have I been so sore? I'm just really tired. And I bet you're wondering... how did I get stuck where I am...? Truthfully, I don't have a clue; it's all a foggy memory to me. What I can remember is being at the core of the planet, battling Malefor. It wasn't easy, I will tell you that. His statements before our battle… they echo in my mind:

 _Ignitus should had warned you... You are alone here, young dragon. You have always been alone. Still, here you are... trying so desperately to save this miserable world... refusing to accept the true role of the purple dragon. I'm sure you've been told that I was the first of our kind... but I assure you, there have been many. It has been the duty of our predecessors to resurrect the Destroyer and the Golems of the deep... to bring about the great cleansing. This is the true nature of our kind. Your destiny is to destroy the world._

I obviously didn't agree with him, and I will never agree with him. It was unfortunate that he had to be evil. If only he wasn't and the war would have never started in the first place. It's a shame really, how he went from being so well known and praised to being hated. I then felt a familiar presence around me. The said presence was Ignitus. I heard him speak to me:

 _Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future..._

It was then that I knew what to do.

I turned to look at Cynder beside me. She said she wanted to stay with me when I told her to go. I was honestly relieved, she wasn't going to leave me. Yes, I can be called selfish but what can you expect from the thought you probably... er, will die. As I gazed into her emerald eyes an exchange of words took place. If we live through this I will always be with you. I broke my gaze and looked straight. All around me I could see the world literally breaking around me. It was at that moment that I realized that if I didn't act now all would be lost. I rose up and emitted a purple glow, sending pulses out from my being. It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out.

Then I heard words. I couldn't tell what they said but I thought I heard the word _Love_. I was powered by that one word and I felt my soul regain itself as the world was being pulled back together. Then I blacked out.

According to me, I pulled the world back together because I was in a cave of sorts. I was extremely tired and sleepy. Maybe...I s-should…go.. to sleep… then, I heard a crash.

What on earth was that? I wondered out loud, my voice was dry and raspy, and my throat felt like it was ripped apart. I stopped talking and took a look around to take in my surroundings. Yep, I'm in a cave alright… As I was looking around a thought occurred in my mind: someone is missing. I desperately look around and saw that I was by myself. I remembered her name... Cynder... _Oh my god I forgot Cyn! That's my nickname for her, so deal with it._ I need to find her, as soon as possible, before something happens to her, Apes around her unconscious body... the thought scares the absolute crap out of me and I don't like it one bit, I got to find her. I attempted to get up, only to stumble and fall painfully to the cold floor. I nce more, but I fell on all fours again. Maybe it will help with some light so I can see where I'm going. So I tried to produce a light of fire. Not even close... I couldn't pull off even a little flame, but I dug deep inside and asked the fire spirit inside me if it would make a small ball of fire for light. The spirit didn't respond and just sat there in the form of a dragon, not even acknowledging my request. I knew it was fruitless, so I left the fire spirit and returned to where I was lying on the floor of the cave. I tried again to breathe fire, but still nothing. I was totally and utterly drained of elemental magic and I HATED it. I Got up finally and managed to maneuver myself to where I could stretch my wings. It didn't feel pleasant in the slightest, but I had to, so I could start flying. I keep curling and unfurling them until they didn't hurt, maybe sore, but not hurting. I tucked them in and took a few steps before I collapsed. Goddamn legs… I pushed myself up and continued on, limping onward into the darkness of the cave. Before long I noticed something green and glowing nearby. It seemed like a green crystal of sorts. I limped over to it. And placed my paw on it, feeling the energy flow through my body. I started walking with a limp. As soon as I get out of this freaking cave I can inspect my wings and go find Cyn. I then noticed some light filtering through a collapsed tunnel entrance. I shouldn't try to open it unless I wanted to bring the cave down onto me, plus I'm empty on elemental energy. Before long, I came to a large opening in the wall of the cave, and saw a great deal of light coming from it. As I walked over, I noticed the area was considerably larger than the previous area, large enough to fly out of. The entrance though… that was something else: it was just large enough for me to fit through, as long as my wings were tucked in glide through the opening. So I prepared myself for takeoff and flew. I went high up so I could glide through the entrance, quickly tucking in my wings. I groaned in pain in process of doing so, but knew I had to shake it off if I wanted to escape.

I burst through the opening and almost immediately light flooded my eyes. I had to open them slowly to get used to the light. Once I could see comfortably again, I noticed a lake close by, so I decided to fly towards it. I soon landed at the edge and peered down into the water. I could see myself on the clear surface, staring back at me. I could see that my purple scales were coated with dirt and grime, yet I felt too tired to even clean myself, so instead I found a place to sleep near the shore and, belong long, fell into the dark embrace of sleep.

 _Cyn, wherever you may be, I will find you. I will keep the promise I made and find you. Just hang in there..._


	2. Unsettling Future

**A/N: Hello everyone! as you can see I already have another chapter up! yes this is what hapens when I have nothing to do all day. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun making it. As always leave a comment on how I may improve and make the story better!**

 **I hope y'all enjoy the Chapter!**

 **\- Dragon**

I am falling. Yes, falling. Now you may be wondering, _what did you get yourself into now Spyro?_ But to yours and my relief, this is only a dream. Nothing else. I flapped my wings once and landed on the ground.

What I saw was horrifying, let me tell you. Warfang was burning. I looked onwards in dismay at what I saw. Then I noticed the Dragon Guard defending the gates when I heard to my relief the roar of a large green dragon:

 **"DON'T LET THEM THROUGH THE GATES!!"**

I recognized the voice as that of the Earth Guardian Terrador, and alongside him were a yellow dragon, slightly smaller, but much larger than me, along with a blue dragon on the other side of Terrador. They were the Electric and Ice Guardians Volteer and Cyril. They were fighting at the front using their respected elements. I then heard from the wall, presumably one of the Warfang Guard:

"What are those things!?"

I looked towards where he pointed and saw dark shadows; their appearance looked like dragons. I then noticed a dragon in the center of the army of the shadows, a dragon that was monstrously large, larger than even the guardians. His eyes were a cruel and punishing red. My heart leaped into my throat as the dragon looked my direction, almost as if he knew I was there. He then turned back towards Warfang, before roaring the order to charge.

The shadows charged and he led them towards the already weary city defenders, then it was as if I could hear everything at the gates of the city. I heard the countless cries of dragons and cheetahs as they were slain by the shadows. I heard the red-eyed dragon mouth one word:

" _Stop_."

The shadows suddenly froze in place as if they were living statues, and he approached the guardians. They looked up at him as he grinned. It was a horrible grin, to say the least. He then told the guardians they stood no chance against him and opened his maw and looked straight at me, the satisfaction evident in his eyes. His maw filled with a black element. It surely wasn't Shadow, was it? His blast was so powerful that it rivaled even Convexity, the strongest known element in the Dragon Realms; ripping the ground apart as it raced towards me. Then it was gone, and he turned back to face the guardians. I felt a paw on my shoulder and I turned to looked at it. The paw was a deep red. I followed it and saw that it belonged to Ignitus, who was standing beside me.

 _I know this can be difficult for you to take in, Spyro, but this is what will happen if you do not intervene. Now I must leave. I'm sorry, Spyro. I wish I could be there for you. I really do..._

Ignitus finished his statement and disappeared. As I looked back towards the warzone, I was glued to the spot, unable to move anything but my tail and head. I witnessed the dragon and his army of shadows overtook the guardians and destroyed the gates to Warfang. It was a painful sight to watch as the city was reduced to rubble. The last thing I saw was the sight of many dragons, young and old, fleeing for their lives. And then it all disappeared.

I woke up in the morning. The sun had not yet risen, but I saw the light from it; it was clearly still dawn at this point. I went down to the lake and drank some water; it felt so good. Smoothing my still-sore throat, I then dipped into the water and cleaned myself off. When I came out I was clean and drenched, so I shook the water off my purple scales. Afterwards, I examined myself to see what injuries I had on me: numerous cuts and scrapes, not to mention a pounding headache. So I went to hunt for some red gems so I could heal and seal up the cuts and scrapes on my body. I soon noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. It was a mammal of some kind, possibly a rabbit. I hunted and caught it, clamping my teeth around its neck, killing it in one bite. I was totally starving, so I ate it up quickly. Well that's breakfast. As I continued on, the urge to find Cynder rose and rose until I could no longer stand it. I then took to the skies.

 _If Cyn is nearby I should be able to find her._

I flew on, passing over some of Avalar. Before long I came to a cliffside that looked like it had an opening, and I swooped in. It was like a maze inside, I figured out a few minutes into the cave. I then came to a large cavern in the middle of the cave, with a pool of sorts inside. You can't be serious…? There's a Pool of Visions here?

Paying no more attention to it, I stepped around the pool and continued onwards. As I did so, my thoughts went to the dream I had earlier. Who was that large dragon, what were those "shadows"? I had so many questions. Now that I think of it, Ignitus was acting…strange. I simply shrugged the thought out and continued on. What I wanted to know is that dragon's name. I pushed the thought to the side and focused on Warfang next. Why would another dragon attack Warfang? And why was he using that dark energy? I walked around the curve to find some apes, a lot of them too. I ducked out of the way and used my earth magic to crush them. Poof, gone.

I continued forward and entered a whole room full of them. They all looked at me as I looked past them. I saw a cage in the corner, and a certain dragoness in it. _Cynder_! I eminently looked around and the apes rushed me; rather dumb things they are. I used fire and burnt them to a crisp before fighting tooth and claw to kill them, all while slowly working my way towards Cynder. The apes fell fast all around me as I ripped my claws through them, their numbers dropping very fast.

Before long, a giant ape blocked my path to getting to Cynder. He beat his chest and drew two scimitars. I just stood there, unamused. I decided I had enough and sent an ice crystal into him, which buried itself in him. Like I said, apes are dumb. I finished the rest of the apes off as they came at me. Then, without warning, I got punched in the side and was sent flying into the wall, colliding with a thud and collapsing to the ground. Once my vision cleared, I saw a large axe before me, ready to cleave my head clean off. I swiftly rolled underneath the monstrous ape's legs.

"Hehehe… you will make a great trophy for my master's collection," he said. "To kill the purple dragon and bring his head back with me... How lucky I am to kill the great Purple Dragon!"

I knocked his legs from underneath him, and he collapsed, though not before kicking me and sending me flying towards the entrance to the chamber.

"What's the matter, Purple Dragon? Can't save your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend you stupid lump of fur!"

I was overcome by a wave of anger and hatred. I wanted nothing more than to kill the giant ape. My eyes turned blood-red and I could tell my voice was deeper and ticked off beyond belief. I saw my scales change from purple to black, but at that point I had already lost control of my body. I was stuck in my own body! The ape flew in the opposite direction, flailing from a beam of Convexity that had ripped through his body. The ape was dead, no doubt. I felt the anger and hatred retreat and my eyes cleared up. I was back in control of my body again.

I hastily rushed over to Cynder's cage and opened it, I put my paw on her neck, there is a pulse.Thank the ancestors, she'll be OK. All the tension I felt bled away and I picked her up, placed her on my back, and walked to the entrance of the chamber. I opened the little earth wall I had made by accident when I killed those apes earlier and navigated my way through the cave's maze-like structure. Thankfully I was able to find where I came in from easily. I took off and flew to a cliffside to rest, slowly sliding Cynder off my back and onto the ground. I felt the warmth on my side; all was perfect. That's all I needed for now. I Watched her as I drifted off into the clutches of sleep, a smile on my face as I descended into a deep sleep.

 _All is perfect for now, and that's all I could ask for._


	3. Arrival at Warfang

A/N **: There we go, the 3rd chapter "Arrival". if you like it, like, fav and comment on how it may get better or improve on it. Enjoy the Chapter! till next time! - Dragon**

The last few days have been a blur I will tell you, from waking up and saving myself, to the dream and the burning of warfang, to Dark Spyro and saving Cynder. As I looked down at her from where I was laying she looked so content and peaceful, I could feel her breathe in and out. With a bit of a rhythm. It was so peaceful. But my thoughts wondered back to what the giant ape had said, his master had been sent to retrieve me dead… I didn't like the thought of that, it probably is the Giant dragon that was laying siege to warfang in my vision. I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Cynder shift beside me, groaning and slowly waking up.

"wha- where am I?"

She then noticed me and looked at me.

"s-spyro where are we? How did I end up like this all I remember is the-" she attempted to hide her face but I couldn't understand why. she then continued her sentence "core of the earth and you glowing and-" she mumbled to herself, I was unable to figure out what she was talking about. As I was deterred to figure out but thought against it. Maybe some other day…

She seemed she wanted to say something or something. I got up and when she got up she fell on all fours, the next attempt I helped her after she had gotten up and helped her keep her balance.

"you ok?"

I asked, she seemed unsteady but she nodded her head yes and I instructed her to furl and unfurl her wings so she could fly, she did this for 20 some odd minutes until she said that she didn't feel any pain. We then set out for Warfang hopefully before dinner had been served she had breakfast, some deer and got Cynder some green and red gems by the time it was all done and we were ready to set off for Warfang the sun had peeked over the mountains. When we took flight and set off on our long journey to Warfang.

As we were flying Cynder apparently figured out something was bothering me, so she asked me if something was wrong I replied with

"no, im alright"

"No spyro your not alright I know some thing is wrong don't keep secrets from your friends."

I refused But she didn't give up, she persisted until I gave in and I told about it all, the city in flames, the shadows, the insanely large dragon, Ignitus's strange behavior, all of it.

"so the Giant dragon you described just… happen to notice you were there and shot a dark beam of some sort element at you?'

I nodded my reply and simply watched as Warfang slowly came into view not before long we heard the bells ring and the sound of one of the Warfang Guard call out

"their here! Spyro and Cynder have returned let the Guardians know! Inform everyone. They've returned!"

We both looked at each other, particularly fond of all the Attention I was about to get from the mob of Swarming fans. I let out a sigh and turned back towards Warfang to see Terrador land on the battlements of the wall. Followed by Cyril and Volteer, who likes to use large words and speaks very fast. As we landed, Terrador greeted us.

"well, it is a mighty fine day to see you both back safely in Warfang. But I must ask…? Where is Ignitus?"

I had forgotten that Terrador didn't know of Ignitus's passing. I let my gaze fall to the Earth Guardian's paws. Ignitus…. He seemed to get the message for he used one of his paws to lean my head so that my eyes looked into his, they had softened up and I could see the grief in them.

"Spyro, do not blame yourself for Ignitus's Death, he gave his life for all of us, including you and Cynder's life, so do not taint his death by blaming yourself, He will be missed, that is certain, but as long as he is in there" Terrador rose a claw and pushed it lightly against my heart "he will live on and be remembered for what he did for us all, Me included."

Volteer jumped in and spoke:

It is absolutely Fantastic, Tremendous, Stupendous, to see you again Spyro! But do not Blame yourself for what ignitus did for us. He is a hero.

Cyril rolled his eyes at Volteer's words but nodded In agreement to Volteer.

Terrador spoke again "well now that your back we must honor Ignitus and give him a proper farewell."

"hey Terrador, Cyril, Volteer can I speak to you in private?"

Terrador looked down at me in concern along with Cyril and Volteer.

"Very well Spyro, we will listen to you now please follow us."

I followed the Guardians into the temple as fans swarmed me and Cynder thankfully the Guard were there to hold the adoring masses at bay for mine and Cynder's Safety. As we followed the Guardians into the city we approached the Dragon Temple towards the middle of Warfang. It was quite outstanding really. As we entered the temple I thought about Warfang before the end of the war, the Golem had done a number on it, the damage was extensive. And the city was still being rebuilt.

As the guardians led me and Cynder down a hallway to their quarters, which is a very private room indeed. Terrador asked me to begin on what I wanted to tell them in private.

"well I will say if this gets out the citizens of Warfang will panic"

The Guardians nodded in acknowledgement they didn't interrupt as I told them everything, save for some of what Igntius said.

"this is most indeed troublesome, a large Dragon who can breathe this "Dark power" and that it can rival Convexity, I have heard it in legend and lore… this element is called Corruption. It acts like Dark Aether would if im correct. But is way worse. I will not go into detail on the subject right now though."

This deeply worried me then Cyril started on his though:

While yes this Dragon can use the Corruption Element possibly, he must also be able to use shadow because of the ability to control these "shadows".

Volteer spoke:

And then it came to Ignitus… "this is what happens if you do not intervene" and then he disappears, its kinda strange of him…?

I felt so much better knowing what the element was but I am now worried about what it can do.

Terrador, what dos exactly Corruption do?

"well spyro that's a very difficult question, and to be honest, I don't know, we Guardians don't know everything."

I had summarized that

Corruption does what it is named. Corrupt! Assume that's how malefor was Corrupted, maybe this dragon is why… as my talk with the guardians came to a close Cynder and I went to our dorms, the guardians had set us in the temple. Cynder went to her dorm and went to mine, mine was plain, but I had a chest for storage, a bookcase, a bed, rug eta. And a balcony overlooking the city. The view was amazing. Then I heard a rapid knock at my door. I answered and saw that Cynder was standing at the door. _Why is she here???_

"Cynder… what are you doing here?"

"I guess I wanted to have some company and didn't want to sleep alone."

One of My eyebrows raised, I could see the blush as she failed to hide it. I'm pretty sure I was blushing as well, my cheeks felt hot and I was really nervous. I stated:

"C-cynder you can stay here for as long as you want to. You should probably come in and out of the hall."

I went to the bed and layed down, I could feel the bed shifting as Cynder got into it, I felt the warmth between the two of us as she continued to get closer. That's all I remember before drifting off to sleep.

 _All is fine answers have been given and all is peaceful for the time being… but I wonder what will happen to Cyn and me in the future…?_


	4. Love knows no Boundaries

A/N **All the FLUFF!!! i really hope you guys enjoy that chapter, it took me awhile to do it. Comment on your thoughts of it, and how I may improve my writing thanks everyone for dropping by.** **\- Dragon**

I woke up the next morning, feeling fairly refreshed, and felt a wall of warmth running vertically down my back. At first I paid no heed to it, since I only just woke up, but before long the sensation grabbed my curiosity. I turned my head back to see a black dragoness lying across my back with her front paws on my neck and her hind legs towards my flank. Her wings were covering us both, and her tail was intertwined tightly with mine. While it certainly looked a little suggestive, as if we did something last night, I can recall that we didn't.

I opened my eyes further, finally realizing that this dragoness was the one and only Cynder. Right there and then, the memories of yesterday returned to me. But why was she on my back like this? I don't get it. I felt her shifting about, and I turned back to look at her; looks like she's about to wake up. I quickly laid my head back down, keeping a smile on my face. I heard Cynder let out a yawn. When she opened her eyes, she discovered where exactly I was now, rather than where I was when I went to sleep last night. She slowly got up and untangled her tail from mine. Still smiling, I wrapped my tail around hers, and she fell with a grunt. I turned my head back to where she had fallen. She looked to see me, a smile of her own. But even so, she just sighed and stood back up. DUring that time, I stood up as well. Before she could even leave the room, I put my paw over hers and I tackled her to the ground playfully. She stiffened as I catapulted into her. I saw her smirk at me, before she rolled me over onto my back.

"Morning there, Sunshine."

 _Sunshine_? My head spun as she settled into a lying position, trapping me underneath her.

"Cynder, can you get off me?"

"No," she replied with a mischievous tone.

She layed on me for a while more, and I was forced to just lay there, helpless. Despite that, I wasn't bothered, as it was rather a good feeling. I managed to slip sideways and she fell onto her side, then I rolled her onto her back with my muzzle and laid on top of her. I then massaged her magenta colored underbelly scales delicately. I continued for a little while longer, until I rested my head on her neck. She purred in response and gave me a suggestive look, as if telling me to go further. While certainly I wanted too, I refrained from doing so; it just felt too awkward. I got up and nudged her up. She was still giving me that look, but as I already decided, I won't do any more. It's not the time for that, nor do I actually want to do anything like that with her.

But even so... Yes, I, uh, want her. She seems to want me too. And for that, I thank the Ancestors.

"Cynder, we probably get some Breakfast," I said to her.

"Huh? Oh... right."

"...Are you OK, Cynder?"

She just watched me exit the room, and she didn't follow me. I poked my head in the room to check up on her.

"Cynder, are you alright?"

Cynder sighed. "No, Spyro I'm not. I'm just worried about the giant dragon."

I walked to her and stared into her gorgeous emerald eyes. "Cynder, there is nothing to worry about. As long as I'm here with you, we can do this together."

I then pressed my muzzle into her throat gently, and then settled it on her shoulder. She went rigid with shock at first, but then it melted away into comfort. She laid her head on my own shoulder.

"C-Cynder, can I ask you something?"

"You always can, Spyro."

"Well, I thought I heard a few words before I blacked out from pulling the world. I was w-wondering... was...was that...you, Cynder?"

She clearly was surprised, because she separated from me and looked me in the eyes. I could see her eyes getting wet.

"S-Spyro... you heard me...? I-I didn't th-think you w-would hear me." She then began to cry.

I pulled her in and held her close, before whispering to her: "I did Cynder, I heard it all..." I held onto her more tightly.

"Oh Spyro… And I was starting to think...you didn't." She seperated and nuzzled me along my neck, and pulled away. "So, are we going to get breakfast?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, of course, Cynder."

There is nothing that could describe the moment between us just then. I felt emotionally broke on the inside, when Cynder suddenly dropped the subject like that. As we walked towards the dining hall, we encountered other dragons. We waved to them and continued on. Before long, we reached the dining hall, got our food, and sat at a table. I wasted little time in tearing into the meat of my meal. Mmmmm, delicious! I continued to munch on my food, and then turned to Cynder once I finished. She was still eating, but she noticed I was watching her. She turned and we stared into each other's eyes she broke the gaze and turned back to her food and finished it. The Guardians came into the hall as we were about to leave. They spotted us and immediately called us over.

"Spyro, Cynder, may we talk to you?"

Terrador had called us to the council room, along Volteer and Cyril.

"Spyro and Cynder, first we want to thank you for saving all of us. If you hadn't, we wouldn't be there today. Now, as for why we summoned you here, we have been hearing rumors of a rogue dragon. We fear that it might be the dragon from the vision you had, Spyro. Will you investigate for us? Of course, you can have a few days to get ready and a few days to settle, if you wish. Now, you're dismissed.

With that short meeting over, we left the Guardians, with Cynder beckoning me to follow her, and so I did without question. She led me to the edge of the city's north wall. We flew over the wall. We simply nodded to the guards as they watched us fly northward towards the mountains.

As we flew, we noticed a dragoness lying on the ground. She seemed to be unconscious, but then her tail flicked up.

"Look down there! There seems to be a dragoness! She doesn't seem to be doing too well, maybe we should help her," I told Cynder.

She agreed and we flew down to her. She had a deep blue tone in her scales and her wing membranes were an orange, much like mine. There were holes in them, and blood was seeping out of wounds on her body, and she had scratches all over her. She was definitely in bad shape. We turned her onto her back to see if she had any nicks and wounds on her underside, which there weren't any, thankfully. Then I put my paw to her neck in order to check her pulse; she had one and it was still strong, meaning she had to have passed out only recently.

Me and Cynder picked her up and put her onto my back, then we flew back to Warfang. Cynder reminded close behind me, making sure that the injured dragoness didn't fall off my back. As the Guards took notice of the dragoness on my back, they called for the Guardians to meet us at the wall. When we landed, Terrador was only a few minutes behind me.

Terrador, along with Volteer and Cyril, met me at the medical bay. Volteer asked with that fast tone of his:

"Spyro, what happened to this dragoness? And more importantly, how did you find her in this state?"

I began to explain to him how and when we found the injured dragoness: "We found her as we were leaving Warfang, to just look around and for some time to ourselves. Then we saw this dragoness laying in the middle of the woods, so we took her back to Warfang to be patched up."

The Guardians looked at each other with an eyebrow raised when I had mentioned that Cynder and I had left for some time alone, but did not say their thoughts. They then responded with a slight grin on their faces.

"Why don't you two resume...what you were doing and leave the dragoness to us?" offered Cyril.

We nodded and the mole that was in charge of the medical bay came out after examining the dragoness, and mentioned that she would be fine if she didn't walk for at least for few hours and that we were welcome to visit her anytime while she was recovering in the medical bay. We nodded, and left her to sleep.

We flew back the way we came and over the north wall of Warfang once again, and flew past the location where we found the dragoness previously. We discovered a cliff that allowed for a great view of the sunset, and landed there. We remained sat there, watching the sunset. The view that we had was of the sun setting over the Valley of Avalar. What a peaceful way to end the day... or so i thought. It ended up getting better with Cynder laying beside me. She then nuzzled my chest and started licking my neck. It was such a great feeling, but nothing compared to what was about to happen next.

She stopped licking my neck and, using her paws, she turned my head to look at her, because I was so busy watching the sunset. Her gaze locked onto mine, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. What happened next, I never expected. She pulled me towards her, and our lips met. I went rigid with shock, but I soon relaxed and returned the kiss. I honestly felt like I was going to melt from the feeling of it, I wouldn't deny; it just felt so good, so right. We were like that for a long time, and when we finally broke it, I already missed the warmth of her. But she soon licked me and we snuggled up close together. And, without saying a word, we eventually fell into a deep sleep together, feeling warm and safe in each other's presence.

 _That was one of the best moments in my life... and I wouldn't change a thing about it. Not now, not ever._


	5. To Death and Back Again

A/N **: Hello everyone yes, im back with the 5th part. please comment your thoughts and how i could improve.** **untill nextime Dragon out**

You're probably wondering: _Are you falling again, Spyro? Indeed I am. And where am I?_ All I see is darkness. I suddenly heard a laugh somewhere behind me, so I turned around to see a giant dragon. The eyes though, the eyes... they look familiar, but I just can't place them.

"Forgot about me already, did you, Spyro?" the dragon lowered his head so his eyes met mine.

"...Do I know you?" I asked with some serious nerves.

"You should, Spyro. Remember this?" The dragon suddenly shot a dark beam past me. "Now do you remember me?"

"I do... You're the dragon I saw at the siege of Warfang in that vision."

The dragon nodded his head. "I'm so much more than that, you know."

He then went on to hold his paw out and pointed it towards me, and suddenly I was hit with a feeling of drowsiness. Then, I felt searing pain in my entire body, and a dragon that looked just like me materialized right next to me, except his scales were pitch black. He was literal darkness, and the eyes were a horrible, piercing white.

"How do you feel, now that the odds are against you? You're helpless to stop me from destroying your beloved city, and when you get back, it will be too late for you and everything you love."

The dragon's voice was very deep and chilling, his eyes flashed and my worst fears came to light, materializing around me. I was utterly broken. I prayed to the ancestors to help me get out of this hellhole.

"I'm afraid you won't be saved, 'Savior'."

I was struck suddenly from the side by the dark mirror of myself, causing me to fall to the ground. I heard the evil dragon laugh coldly as my dark self stood on my throat with force, suffocating me. If I don't get out, I would die a horrible death for sure.

The dark dragon then began to speak again. "Do you think this isn't real? Then wake up if you're still alive, because what happens here, happens out there. **You are never safe from me."**

I called in my fire fury and blasted the evil dragon, who quickly teleported away to avoid it.

Even though he wasn't visible to me, I still heard his voice: "This is my realm, Spyro. Here, I am invincible."

Dark Spyro removed his hold from me, and immediately after that, the other dragon swiped at me and grabbed me, holding me in a tight grip with just one paw.

"You're weak here, Spyro, don't you see?" he announced as he grinned at me. "You can never defeat me, not while I'm here."

"I-I don't need to, I just need… to slow you down," I gasped.

"Since this is your deathbed, I might as well tell you who I am. I am Drogoz, the Eternal One."

I ended up biting him with as much force as I could, causing him to loosen his grip, just enough for me to break free. I saw him shaking the paw I bit while snarling. Then he turned to face me.

"Grrr… you were lucky this time, Spyro, but we will meet again. Mark my words."

But before he left, he swiftly lunged at me and bit down on my back and torso with his huge maw, his teeth penetrating my scales with little effort. I could feel something coursing through my body mere seconds later. Then, everything went dark as I fell unconscious. But even so, I could hear something. I could hear Cynder crying, and I could tell by the sound of things that we were flying, because of the wind going passed my head. Apparently we landed at Warfang, because I could hear the Guardians talking:

"What happened, Cynder?" The voice was that of Terrador, and he seemed very concerned for me; I could hear worry in his voice.

I-I don't know what happened, Terrador. I woke up and kept trying to wake him, but he just wouldn't wake. I don't know what happened. Is he… dead?

Terrador replied: "No, he isn't but if we don't do something, he will."

I heard him call for some red gems and gave them to me. It didn't help though; the gems didn't do a thing.

As the next week passed, my strength faded. But before fully blacking out, I heard something:

"Cynder, I'm sorry. There is nothing left that we can do for him now. He will be meeting the Ancestors tomorrow."

I thought I heard Cynder whisper into my ear: "May the Ancestors be with you Spyro. I will never forget you."

It sounded like she was sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't like that. I felt like I had to do something. Anything. I lifted my wing, or at least tried to raise it. I succeeded, but only just barely. And then, everything around me became silent.

"Spyro..." I then lost sight and I drifted off to wherever it was I was suppose to go.

I was blinded by a white light, and once my vision came back, I found myself in an unfamiliar place. I was standing by a pool full of dragons, roughly as old as the Chronicler himself, if not older.

"Who are you?" I asked out loud, the curiosity in my voice evident.

The dragons all spoke at once: "We are the oldest force in the Dragon Realms, but you know us as the Ancestors."

No way! I'm meeting the Ancestors themselves? But wait, that means… I'm dead. No… Oh no… Cynder is gonna be absolutely devastated over it! I know that, considering her tone before…

"We heard Cynder's plea to have you back, so thus we shall give you a second chance, for you to return to your loved one. All the poison from your body is gone, and you are now immune to it as well. You must defeat Drogoz by finding special claws. It is only with these claws can you kill that foul dragon once and for all, for they are his only weakness. But beware, for if he kills you in your dreams, you can't come back. And you won't. Now go. Leave. Protect the future, as you are destined to…"

And with that, a light appeared behind me. I turned around to look at what it was. It was myself, looking back at me. I reached out and touched it, and the light began to envelop me. I turned around and thanked the Ancestors for this second chance. They simply nodded in response and disappeared into the wind.

A rush of energy then began to travel through my entire body, and shortly after, I teleported back into my body still cold and lifeless. Then I could feel my body again. I opened my eyes to find myself back inside the medical bay, where I spent the last moments of my first life. I took a deep breath, and as I did, the mole that happened to pass me at the time jumped back in utter shock.

"Dear jolly!!" he yelled. "M-Mr. Spyro?! B-but y-you're supposed t-to be dead! A-are you a zombie?!"

Rather than acknowledge what he said to me, I said: "Can you get Terrador down here? Thank you."

The mole, still shaken with surprise,responded: "U-u-uh, of course!"

He nodded and walked out to find Terrador. It had only been a few minutes before he returned with Terrador, whose eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of me, alive and well, I was still very weak, but I still had the strength to speak.

Terrador spoke: "S-Spyro?! But how? How are you alive?!"

"It was the Ancestors... I met them… They gave me a second chance."

"Th-that is unbelievable. W-wait here, Spyro, I'll go get Cynder and the other Guardi--"

I cut Terrador off before he could finish his sentence.

"No, I want to surprise Cynder when I get back, so please don't tell her."

Terrador nodded and told me that he was going to at least tell Volteer and Cyril that I had somehow came back to life. He bid me farewell and exited.

At this point, it was already too late to go find Cynder and tell her that I had come back, so I went off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, the light was streaming through the windows and onto my face. I rose up, my joints still sore and aching. I ate the food I was given and drank some water, then I set off towards the Temple. When I arrived, I guessed that Cynder was probably still asleep. I walked down to my room, which was probably where she was. To my relief, she indeed was. I got to the door, I steeled myself and knocked. Moments later, I heard her inside:

"Come in…"

She sounded so broken. I opened the door and walked in. She wasn't facing me, but even so I could very clearly see how she felt. She was distraught… Heartbroken… Alone…

"Cynder..." I called to her gently.

Her head bolted up, probably as fast as Volteer could talk. I saw her dampened eyes widen once she discovered who she was seeing before her.

"S-Spyro…? You're alive?"

The hope in her voice was enough. I nodded my head, and she got up and walked over to me.

"Tell me you're real and that this isn't a dream."

"I'm here, and I promise I'm not a figment of your imagination, Cyn." To further prove my point, I nuzzled her neck, and I heard her purr with satisfaction.

She continued to look at me pleadingly. I had her where I wanted, but I made sure to comfort her. She leapt onto me, pinning me to the ground.

"Cynder, what are you do--"

I was cut off as she kissed me, her lips pressing hard against my own. Once she broke the kiss, she laid down on top of me, wrapped her tail around mine, positioned her front arms behind my head, placed her head into my chest, and began to weep.

"Oh, Spyro! I...I thought for sure you were… You were gone…"

I could feel her tears dropping onto my scales as she continued to sob. I knew she would've been depressed at my death before, and had probably cried herself to sleep, only to end up crying all over again the next day, constantly repeating this pattern for a whole week. And right now, she was crying, but this time it was different. She was crying out of tremendous relief. That much I could tell. I stretched out my arms and wrapped them around her.

"It's OK, Cyn. I'm here again. I'm sorry I left you," I spoke softly to her.

At that point, I felt Cynder's grip tighten. "I-I've been crying all week, you know. I-I just didn't want to accept it. Th-the Guardians told me...that was to be a funeral, that you were to be buried. I...I didn't feel ready for it."

I wrapped my wings around her and pulled her closer to me. She was a wreck, and I just **had** to ease her. We could felt each other's warmth between us. It was quite a wonderful feeling. I wish it would last forever. Before long, Cynder began to settle down. Her sobbing quietened and her tears ceaed flowing.

"H-how? How did you return?" she asked me gently.

"It's pretty crazy, even for me," I responded with an equally calm tone. "But… It was the Ancestors. I met them, Cyn. And...they resurrected me and cured my poisoning. It's as if...nothing had ever happened."

Cynder raised her head when I told her this. She seemed legitimately surprised. "W-what? The Ancestors?"

I nodded back to her with a faint smile on my face.

"That is… That is so...incredible," she said. "But… However you came back, you're here!" Her tone had quickly shifted, now appearing delighted. She placed a palm on the side of my head. "I love you, my hero."

I could feel heat gathering in my face at those few words. I found myself smiling up at her, and placing my paw on the back of her head.

"I love you too, my sweetheart."

We stared lovingly into each other's eyes for what felt like an entire minute. Then, we inched our faces closer to each other's, and our lips met for a gentle, affectionate kiss. We were together again, and nothing else mattered for now. It was just me and my beloved. Man, talk about perfect.

It felt like hours before we finally broke apart; we were clearly both thinking about keeping at it for as long as possible. We stared at each other once again.

"Spyro…" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...we should get up now? We've been on the floor for a while now."

"I would, but… I can't stop staring at your beautiful face," I said with a silly smile on my face. _...Good grief, did I really just say that?_

I saw Cynder blush and smile at my cheesy remark.

 _Well, at least she liked it, I guess._

"Aww, thank you. But we really need to get up," she reminded me. "Although, before we do that, I have something I need to do real quick…"

She lowered her head down and whispered to me: "You're my purple dragon."

She was left giggling as she jumped off me. Me, on the other hand, I was left lying there by myself in confusion.

 _Wow… Did she really say that just now?_

Pushing the thought aside, I rolled onto my belly and stood back up.

"Hey, Cynder, I want to check up on that dragoness to see how she's doing. You don't mind, do you?"

For a split second, it looked as if Cynder was disappointed by my words. Probably because I didn't give her a response to her words from before. Even so, she nodded in agreement.

"OK then. I'll see you again soon then, OK?"

"Of course."

And thus, I walked out, on my way to the medical bay. By the time I got there, I had just realized that the dragoness was probably walking about. it was then when I heard a voice:

"Excuse me? You're Spyro, right?"

I turned around, and indeed, it was the dragoness me and Cynder rescued.

"Yes, I am," I replied with a nod.

Taking a good look at her, I could see that the various bruises and cuts that were on her had disappeared now.

"I'm Crystal, nice to meet you," the dragoness greeted. " I didn't get to meet you before, since you were, uh, you know, dead. But… I guess that doesn't matter. I wanted to thank you for saving me."

I nodded in reply, then a thought popped into my head, which I decided to tell her: "Hey, would like to come with me and Cynder on a adventure?"

She excitedly agreed, and we parted ways.

I returned to the room where Cynder was. It was nightfall now, so me and her snuggled up together and slowly, with the two of us together, we drifted off to a deep sleep together.

 _It was incredible what happened earlier this morning. I Certainly won't forget it._


	6. The Best or Worst Retelling Ever

**A/N: its been a few days, the chapters wont be coming as fast as they have been. Anyways, if you have thoughts and ideas post, and besure to leave a review on how I could do better, and if you liked it.**

 **untill next time**

 **\- Dragon**

I woke up the next morning to feel a wall of heat against my side. I turned my head to see Cynder licking me in her sleep. Everytime her tongue touched my scales, I felt a tingling sensation. I gotta say, it felt pretty nice. She also had her arms wrapped around my chest. She had me held tight against her, but I didn't mind it one bit.

Regrettably, I needed to break free from her. I need to go find Crystal and tell her exactly what we need to do before we leave on this journey I told her about, and the fact that I need to meet with the Guardians to discuss what happened a week or two ago. What did that Drogoz do to me? How did he separate me and Dark Spyro? Surely Dark Spyro would've died, right? Because that dark copy of myself doesn't have me to feed off of anymore... It was all a mystery to me, and the Guardians were certainly going to be intrigued about this dragon; his name and what he is capable of should help with what we know of him.

I managed to wiggle out of Cynder's hold on me, but… I stirred her awake in the process. She raised her head to looked around, soon remembering where she was and who she was with.

"Oh, good morning, Spyro!" That was the first thing she had said to me, _other than her thoughts that she had said while she was in her sleep._

At least I was able to get out from underneath her. She stood up, and stretched.

"So, Spyro, where we heading now?" she asked me with legit curiosity in her voice.

"To meet the Guardians first, then to meet Crystal and give her the details of the trip. But first, breakfast!"

She nodded her head in acknowledgement, then we made our way towards the Guardians. They were somewhere within the Temple, a large structure that overlooked the city of Warfang. This same Temple is also where me and Cynder live, of course. We had just entered the dining pavilion. There where at least twenty or more dragons in it, and towards the front of the room, the Guardians Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril were there, eating and talking about Guardian matters, most likely.

"Looks like we'll have to wait," I said as I watched them.

"OK," Cynder replied while nodding.

It was then that me and Cynder ate breakfast. The Guardians were still talking by the time we were done. So we left the dining pavilion and looked around the marketplace for a while. Eventually, we stumbled upon a store that sold various jewelry, and decor armor for male dragons such as myself, but there were also necklaces for both genders for sale. We separated and I took a look at the armor. They were polished brilliantly and had different colored trims. I soon found a set of armor that looked like it would fit me. I looked at the price and… by the Ancestors, it was pricey! The armor was made from iron, with a purple trim, matching my scales just right. I heard Cynder on the opposite side of the store calling my name, so I padded over to her. I noticed she was looking at a particular jewelry set: a choker and a set of bracers. They were a silver color, and the choker had an emerald set into the center of it, with stylish engravings etched all the way around it.

"This is so gorgeous, Spyro," she told me, clearly entranced by them.

I nodded my agreement to her, and so I made a mental note to stop by this store later and purchase the set for her. It probably wouldn't be cheap, but this is for Cynder… As we left, I showed her the armor set I found earlier.

She looked at me before telling me: "I think you would look rather handsome wearing that."

She looked at me, almost as if she could picture me in wearing the armor in her head. Even so, now that she brought the thought to mind, it would definitely make me look great. We looked to see what time it was; it was sometime in the afternoon.

"Why don't we go and see the Guardians now?" I suggested; surely now the Guardians would've finished eating by now.

Cynder nodded her head in agreement, and we set off back towards the Temple. Once we approach, we saw Terrador waiting outside. He was certainly troubled, judging by the look on his face. We walked up to the green Guardian as he continued looking off into the distance. He was snapped out of his thoughts when approached him.

"Terrador, is something wrong?" I pondered.

Terrador shook his head. "I'm thinking about the dragon that you encountered in your dream, Spyro."

I was quite surprised by what he said. I told Terrador that me and Cynder had some things to tell you and the other Guardians, and he nodded his head and gestured for us to follow him. We shortly after arrived at the council area where Volteer and Cyril were. They both acknowledge our presence as we entered the room. Terrador stood in front of me, with the other Guardians standing next to each side. They all sat down together and gestured for me to begin what I wanted to talk to them about.

"OK, so… Before the incident that happened with me and my death, I had been pulled into a dream by that dragon, and at first I couldn't remember him. He shot a beam of corruption past me, and it was then that I remembered him. He seemed to be able to pull the dark side of my being out, and then he then proceeded to taunt me, and... make me feel horrible. He told me: 'how do you feel, now that the odds are against you? Helpless to stop me from destroying your beloved city, and when you get back, it will be too late, for you and everything you love'. And then… he then used the Fear element against me."

Terrador and the others started talking among themselves about what I had told them. They sounded worried. And honestly I couldn't blame them: a dragon that can use fear and poison? That would scare anyone.

"Hmm… Well, if he is able to use Fear, then this is certainly troubling . And if he can use Shadow too, this dragon is just bad news for dragonkind."

Much to their dismay, he would be.

It was then that I resumed my story:

"After he paralyzed me with Fear, he continued to gloat and mock me. When this 'Dark Spyro' collided with me, pinning me to the ground, I couldn't breathe. Then I used my Fire fury to strike him. But he teleported... or more like blended into the shadows. He then told me: 'do you think this isn't real? Then wake up if you're still alive, because what happens in here happens out there. You are never safe from me'. Then he swiped me up in his paw, but I managed to bite him to make him loosen his grip so I could get out of his grip. He scowled and bit me. And it was then when I...went unconscious, and he left."

The Guardians went to look at each other, worry clear on their face. Soon, they turned back to me and thanked me for the information. Terrador asked me to go over to him.

"I am hosting a Warfang ball tomorrow. I'm sure you would love to go," he whispered carefully to me.

I thanked Terrador for the tip off and went back over to Cynder.

"Cynder, would you follow me?" I asked her.

She shot me a confused look at first, but nodded and followed me. I led her to where we had our first kiss. That place will always be in my memory. Cynder recognized where I was taking her; the smile on her face told me that. I led her on, until we got to the ledge. We sat down together, and watched over the Valley of Avalar.

"Spyro, why are we out here?" I heard her ask with a bit of curiosity.

"Well Cyn, I guess that's the question, isn't it?" This earned me a look from Cynder, but she nodded.

"Cynder… w-would you g-go to the W-Warfang ball… with m-me?" I was nervous even though I knew she would most likely accept anyway. When I looked at her, her face was blushing hard, and I felt the heat rush to my face.

At last, she finally responded: "Spyro, I would love to go with you. When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

She gave me a smile and kissed me; like I said: Best. Feeling. Ever. I could feel her tongue wanting entrance, which obliged to. She kept her lips locked on mine until we had to separate for air.

I led her away from the view and we both headed back to Warfang. When we returned, we parted ways. Cynder told me she was going to ask Crystal about how she should get ready. I walked to the jewelry store, where I saw that armor earlier. I found it, and thankfully the bracer and the choker Cynder took an interest in was still there, I put in an order to purchase the two of them. I also decided to get my scales polished. Once I returned to the Temple later that day, I returned to my room, and stored the armor in my chest for safekeeping, until I was needed it.

The next morning, I woke up, and practically immediately I remembered that the ball was happening today. Even so, there was still a lot to do before I'm ready. I started to equip my new armor, and during that time I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I invited.

Terrador walked through the door. He noticed I was putting armor on and insisted that he help. Once the armor was on me, I thanked Terrador and walked out. I got a small box and made sure the set I had bought were in it. It was, I hope she likes it. As I walked over to her room I heard things rattling from inside. I knocked on her door.

"Come in," I heard her say from within.

I walked in to greet her.

"Oh my, you look handsome," she commented. "I had a feeling you'd get that armor you saw yesterday. Anyway, could you help me with my choker and bracers? I can't reach them."

I agreed to help her, and I also scooted the box towards her. She looked at it curiosity when she saw it, and opened it. I heard her gasp lightly, and she pulled out the set of bracers and the choker that were inside.

"There beautiful, Spyro! Thank you!"

I nodded my head, glad that she liked it. She quickly leaned in to kiss my cheek in gratefulness, and then I helped her put them on. Now that we were ready, we made our way towards the ball room. There, I noticed the other dragons and dragonesses; most of the males had armor on, much like me. The dragonesses had necklaces and some had chokers and bracers, much like Cynder.

As we entered the room, we were surprised to see so many dragons in one room. I noticed Terrador wearing a set of armor, and dancing with a green dragoness; about his age I would suppose. Volteer was the same: he had a set of armor on, with yellow trim, and dancing with a yellow dragoness.

Cyril was dancing with a light blue dragoness, slightly lighter than him,. As usual, he was wearing his own set of armor, complete with a blue trim.

I looked over at Cynder: might as well ask her.

"Cynder, would you care to dance with me?"

She looked at me with a smile as we walked out onto the floor to dance. I wrapped my tail around hers. She looked back and saw it, and her smile became even bigger. We started to dance together. It was such a wonderful time. Once we had finished we left the ballroom, and saw Crystal sitting down outside. We walked up to her.

"Crystal, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and Cynder, taking notice of my armor, and responded to my question:

"Nothing, I'm just… thinking."

Weme and Cynder looked at each other in concern. We then told her to make sure she was ready to go in the morning. She nodded as we walked off, heading to sleep, hopefully.

"Goodnight, Cynder" I said after taking my armor off.

"Goodnight Spyro," I heard her say before I went into my room.

 **Meanwhile:**

I turned around as I heard my name being called out:

"Drogoz, all the troops are ready. When do we attack?"

I chuckled to myself in response.

"We shall attack tomorrow. Warfang will fall, and without the purple dragon to stop me, I will burn and…" I paused when a sudden fact became apparent to me. "What? No! That's impossible! He's dead! I-I killed him…! The wretched purple dragon is still alive?! ...Gah, so be it." I turned to my second-in-command. "We wait until the purple dragon heads on his quest. _Then_ we shall strike."

 **Warfang will be mine.**


	7. A Note to all that read this story

hi everyone! its been a few weeks... sorry about that, i just started back at school, so yeah its gonna take a while, i hope to have a chapter once every month. hope you guys can understand, high school and all..

sorry for no chapter today.

-dragon


	8. Tears and Reunion

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter and! I have a Discord server for Chronicles! so come join me here!**

 **/WvdYM4W**

 **finally back with another chapter! also, check my profile to see if I updated it. Enjoy the chapter! (nudge nudge.. the OC that represents me is finally here.)**

 **ENJOY!**

Last night was…simply amazing... I had never seen Cynder like that, she looked so…beautiful. I couldn't even begin to tell you how it feels to be beside the one you love, but it's just...so right . But then I woke up... It was morning, the light streamed through the windows and shined upon a familiar black-scaled dragoness. It was Cynder, the one and only, lying beside me. I started to get up from my slumber, but instead decided to wait for her to wake up first. As I laid there, I thought back to the previous evening: the ball was my main thought of interest; I had never seen the Guardians with dragonesses, but that's probably no surprise. I felt the wall of heat on my side shifting. I heard Cynder give off a groan as she raised her head. I turned my eyes towards her, getting a good look at her eyes. She was naturally still sleepy, but still had a sense of awareness of her surroundings. She nuzzled my side as I remained relaxed where I was. She kept at this for a good few minutes, seemingly not wanting to back away, but I didn't mind, of course.

"Morning, Spyro," she finally said after some time.

She was still sleepy, judging by her tone. And yet, she still looked gorgeous. Well... She always does, but seeing her like this, having just woken up, was particularly cute, I find. I turned my head and nuzzled her back for a moment. We proceeded to stand up on all fours and stretch, and Cynder proposed we go to get some breakfast. I agreed, my mind still clearly fixated on her. Once we got to the pailivon, I took notice of a familiar glowing ball of yellow light. Yep, it's Sparx. He had his back to me, talking to what I could only guess was another dragonfly.

"Sparx!" I called with excitement. It had been some time since I last saw my surrogate brother, so I had every reason to be happy.

Sparx turned around and shot me a look of utter surprise. He had grown a bit more since I saw him last. He flew over to me, and punched my shoulder, before crossing his arms, grinning like a madman.

"Well well well, he returns! So what are you waiting for? Tell me you missed me, bro! And- " Sparx cut himself off as he turned to Cynder, his gaze softening a little. "Oh, you. I uh... want to thank you for watching him for me, Terror."

Apparently Sparx had started calling Cynder Terror. I don't think it affects her anymore, I think. Well, I certainly hope not.

Sparx turned back to me."So tell me, what is it like to be Savior of the World? Awesome? Yeah, thought so. But that's not all. The Savior of the World is my brother!" Sparx grinned even larger than before.

"You're right, Sparx, it is awesome," I replied with a chuckle. "I certainly don't like all the attention I get from it, but with Cynder beside me, she does pull me out of these situations sometimes."

At this, Cynder and Sparx laughed as we sat ourselves down after getting our breakfast. I noticed the other dragonfly beside Sparx, it was silver, and it was a girl.

 _Sparx got A girlfriend?_

Hmmmm… Impressive. I didn't know he could do that with that mouth of his.

The silver colored dragonfly introduced herself to me and Cynder as Silver. She was quite the opposite of Sparx, being more polite and well spoken. Hm, I guess opposites do attract. We left the pailivon and exited the temple, but not before Sparx told us that he would catch us later.

Me and Cynder continued to head to city walls, and stopped to get some gems for the trip we had planned. Once we arrived at the city walls, we spotted the Guardians, watching us as we approach. Crystal was there too, already prepared for the journey. I had an armor set on, which I had bought from an armorer earlier, featuring a series of engraved patterns in every piece and colored purple, just like my scales. Cynder had armor on too, bought from the same place. It was black to match her scales as well, with the edges painted gold. The Guardians bid us farewell and myself, Cynder and Crystal took off together. As we flew away from the city, a sudden voice entered my head.

" I may not be with you, but you will understand eventually. You will need to call on me. That time will come soon."

The voice then retreated. I hadn't a clue who that was. I assume it was Drogoz, but… it didn't sound like him though. It was like it was… Me. Then the dark image of me, with white eyes, came to mind. _Could it have been him?_ I quickly discarded the thought; there isn't any way he is still on me, unless Drogoz unintentionally reattached him to me.

 _But how…?_

I was certainly intrigued, it was like nothing that had happened to me before. This Drogoz dragon… He's certainly a commotion maker.

We flew till the sun had just about set when I spotted a clear spot to land. I pointed out the area to Cynder and Crystal, and we all flew down to it. From here, the mountains were towards the north of us, the woods directly below us, and Warfang behind us. This spot was perfect for us to stay for the night. Even so, as I was just about to relax, I spotted the shadow of a dragon, standing at the edge of the woods. Before long, it turned around and disappeared into the woods.

"Wait!" I called out as I chased it. I was aware that Cynder and Crystal was following me; perhaps they had seen it too, but I was uncertain. I didn't turn around or stop, for I might lose the shadowy dragon figure. As we continued to follow it, it led us all into an opening, before turning around and sitting down, staring at us. It then howled and the sky darkened, and the color drained from the world around us. All I could see was shadows. _It was an ambush!_ The shadows surrounded us and we were separated, I knew we couldn't win, and they continued to come, never stopping, waves upon waves.

"Cynder, Crystal, get close to me!"

I saw Cynder fight her way close to me, and I fought my way over to her, using tooth, claw, and element against the shadows. When we finally met we fought back to back. There were too many; I worried we would become overpowered at any moment. Suddenly, a beam of ice cut through some of the shadows that surrounded us. They froze solid and shattered into shards of ice. I turned my gaze to the side and saw Crystal standing there, fending off the shadows by herself, but didn't notice a pair behind her. Me and Cynder lunged at them, startling them, and they dissolved away into nothingness. The rest fled and we back to being by ourselves, almost as if what had happened just now never even occurred. We all walked back to the camp that we had set up and got ourselves healed up using some of the red gems we packed, before proceeding to settle down, hopefully to go to sleep. Cynder and I snuggled up together, and Crystal laid closeby to sleep by herself. I drifted off to sleep with Cynder laying beside me, almost forgetting about the ordeal with the shadows before completely.

Some time later, I couldn't say how long exactly, I opened my eyes. All around me was nothing but blackness, but then suddenly, a light flooded the area. Now I could see that I was in a giant room, with a huge hourglass in the middle.

"Hello there, young dragon, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

That voice… It sounded familiar, but I can't place where or who it belonged to, but he seems to know me. Then again, this is the Chronicler's room,so maybe it's him? Yeah, if he knows who I am, then it must be the Chronicler! I haven't seen him or heard from him in a few years, so why is he speaking with me now…?

"Young Spyro, you do remember me correct?"

I answered him, surprised he would ask a question like that.

"I do…"

Then it struck me like a bolt of lightning. I couldn't believe I had forgotten that voice. It was him. My mentor. How could I have forgotten him over this short time? I had forgotten Ignitus's Voice.

"Ig...Ignitus?" I said his name almost in a whisper. How could I not have recognized him right away? I felt shame, and it bit me on the tail too!

Ignitus sighed and started speaking: "Yes, it is me, Spyro. I know this is hard for you to take in, but as much as I would love to talk to you more, the reason I brought you here is because of this dragon… The one named Drogoz. I fear that...he is the reincarnation of Malefor's dark side, though he seems to be much older than Malefor himself."

"Malefor? Why would you think it's him? He's dead," I replied with quite some doubt.

"Indeed Spyro.. That is what I wonder myself." Without even moving, Ignitus pulled a book out from a nearby shelf, brought it towards us, and opened it, carefully showing me what he intended to show me. As I looked upon it, its name stuck out to me easily.

 _Malefor_

"This is Malefor's book… But why are you showing this to me, Ignitus?"

The new Chronicler lightly chuckled and showed me one page. It was the very last page that formed the book. As I read what had been written on it, my eyes widened in disbelief. Malefor wasn't dead after all... In fact, he was living in a village with other dragons. They all treated him kindly and he treated them the same, It was like he was a totally different dragon. His scales were no longer Dark purple either, but the same tone as mine. He was different, in every way, and that fact disturbed me a little.

"Ignitus.. He's...changed."

Ignitus nodded his head. "It may be hard to believe, but he has indeed changed. But that is not important right now. Our time is running out, Spyro. You must go and look for Malefor. He still controls the four elements that the Ancestors taught him, so he will be a valuable ally."

"What? I have to go find Malefor? But why, Ignitus?"

"Because, Spyro, Malefor may be the key to defeating Drogoz. The two are connected. Without Malefor...we may never be able to stop Drogoz, even with the claws you possess. This is our only hope, Spyro. So, young dragon, will you do this? Will you seek Malefor's aid?"

I hesitated for a moment. This is so much to take in all at once. Malefor was my enemy, and now I need his help? Even if he's seemingly turned good, it's still so hard to believe all this. But...this is Ignitus requesting this of me; I couldn't possibly refuse him any favor. I finally responded with a silent nod.

Even without any words, Ignitus seemed content and reassured. "Thank you, Spyro," he said. "Best of luck, young dragon. Maybe we shall see each other again."

In an instant the vision faded out and I woke up to see Cynder laying on top of me.

 _Why does she look so cute when she sleeps?_

I thankfully was saved from having to answer myself as she woke. She opened her eyes and stared at me, not realizing she was on top of me, but once she did she quickly scrambled off me, blushing furiously.

"You just realized?" I asked slightly laughing at her.

"Says the one who kissed me only a few days ago," she quipped playfully back.

Now it was my turn to blush, and blush I sure did. Not even subtly. After me and Cynder chuckled together, I stood back up, and walked over to her and nuzzled her neck. "We have to wait until Crystal wakes up, I guess."

She nodded, and we sat back down together, waiting for Crystal to wake up. When she did wake up, we ate, and went on our way.

We had been flying for a while now. Soon I noticed a black dragon underneath us. He was unconscious for sure, by the fact he wasn't moving.

"Cynder, look," I said, pointing out the black and purple dragon.

As we approached the dragon, there was a lot more that made him different from most other dragons I've seen. He was well-toned, and built, with pitch black scales, purple eyes, and his tail had a long giant stripe wrapping around it. His chest had a purple spot on it, and the rest of his underbelly was the same shade of purple, slowly getting lighter in shade the further down towards the tail it got. His wings were an alternating purple and black, the purple spots slowly becoming darker the further towards the wing tips they get, but never truly become black. He had spikes running down his back that alternate between purple and black, stopping at his tail, which ended in a spiky rhombus. He certainly looked like a shadow dragon, at least from what I saw. Before long he stirred, and slowly opened his eyes.

"W-Where am I...?"

He was obviously dazed and confused, so I helped him to stand back up.

"North of Warfang, my friend," I told him.

He looked at me, his eyes seemingly observing me bit by bit.

"So, would you mind telling me who you are?" I asked.

He nodded and obliged, and gave me his name:

"Starlight."


End file.
